From Shinobi to Spira
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Orochimaru had uncovered an ancient scroll over a thousand years old that talks of a magic filled land filled with powerful beings. Now he searches for a way to get that power, yet Konoha is standing in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** From Shinobi To Spira  
**Summery:** Orochimaru had uncovered an ancient scroll over a thousand years old that talks of a magic filled land filled with powerful beings. Now he searches for a way to get that power, yet Konoha is standing in his way. Naruto/FFX-2 crossover!  
**Pairings:** Sasuke/Rikku, Sakura/Gippal, Naruto/Yuna, Mentions of Nooj/Leblanc and Jiraiya/Tsunade, Possible Itachi/Paine  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all of its characters belongs to the great and powerful, Masashi Kishimoto. Final Fantasy X-2 and all of its characters belong to the even greater SquareEnix. I am not making any money off of any of this. The plot is mine and mine alone. Please ask permission before reusing it in anything.  
**Author's Note #1: **For this fic the world that Naruto takes place on is known as the Shinobi Continent, and the world that Final Fantasy X-2 takes place on is known as Spira. Belong are the pictures of the maps to the worlds. The area between the worlds is a vast ocean that span's as far as the eye can see. Make sure to remove the spaces!  
**Shinobi:** http/ upload. wikimedia. org/wikipedia/ en/c/c4/ NarutoMap. jpg  
**Spira:** http/ www. ffshrine. org/ffx /ffxmap. jpg  
**Author's Note #2:** This fic takes place at the end of FFX-2; I never got to get the perfect ending so Tidus and Yuna never got reunited. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are all still Gullwings. Gippal is still the head of the Machine Faction. Nooj and Leblanc live in Guadosalam and have the Youth League working out of the village. Baralai, who happens to be my favorite character in X-2, is still the Praetor of New Yevon. For the Naruto series it takes place when Naruto is 18 years old. Tsunade is still the Hokage, and Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. Orochimaru never took Sasuke's body and instead found a jutsu that kept his body in perfect condition. Sakura is Tsunade's assistant and is also an ANBU and head of the hospital. Naruto is Tsunade's protégée and the Captain of the ANBU. Sai is not in this story, mostly because I can't stand him. Kakashi has retired and is now living on the very tip of the Fire Country in a nice home over looking the ocean. Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Lee are all part of the ANBU with Naruto and are the highest ranked. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are all Jounin instructors and have their own Genin teams. Shikamaru is the head strategist for all of Konoha; he also helps out any and all of Konoha's allies when he is needed. Chouji owns his own all you can eat buffet and has even invented a new energy bar that helps ninja out on long missions, are very good to eat, and small enough to carry lots of. Jiraiya is still a pervert and is still writing his Icha Icha Paradise books, and has even created a new yaoi manga series staring a main Character who looks just like Naruto. Though I love Gaara he will not be in this story, neither will his siblings. The Akatsuki have been all kissed and Itachi is now completely blind thanks to side effects of the Mangekyou Sharingan. He also lives within the Uchiha compound and though he is completely blind, he is a teacher at the academy. Gai is also teaching at the academy as a teacher of a pure Taijutsu class. Kurenai and Asuma are married and both are helping out their former students (Hinata and Ino) with their Genin teams. Iruka is now a Jounin and is the head of the academy; he is also deep in a relationship with Anko.

**_Chapter One_**

Sasuke read over his leaders shoulder as the older man stared intently down at the old worn scroll on his desk. Kabuto had brought the scroll from one of the old ruins on one of the islands surrounding the Land of Water. Orochimaru had nearly laughed himself silly when the white haired medic nin had handed him the scroll. To Sasuke the pathetic scroll was written in gibberish. The language it was written in was just a bunch of mixed up letters to Sasuke. Yet he knew that voicing his opinion would only get another laugh from the sennin. 

"What do you make of this Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said from Sasuke's left, he was also leaning over the sennin's shoulder staring down at the scroll. A look of true utter confusion written over his normally emotionless face, and Sasuke had to step back as Orochimaru leaned back in his chair to laugh once more. The laugh sent shivers down both Kabuto's and Sasuke's spines.

"It's written in a language I have never seen before. So I am assigning you Sasuke to decipher it for me." Orochimaru rolled up the scroll and shoved it into Sasuke's hands. The Uchiha blinked his dark black eyes down at the worn scroll and fought hard against the questions that were rising up in his throat. Why him? Why couldn't Kabuto do it? What about his training? "Kabuto will assist you with this, but other than yourself and him I do not want anyone near that scroll. It could prove to be most helpful if translated." With those words Orochimaru stalked from the room leaving Kabuto and Sasuke to stare after the sennin in disbelief.

Sasuke heard Kabuto sigh heavily from beside him and then turned to watch him clean his glass on his shirt before rubbing at his eyes with one hand, the other holding the glasses delicately. The older ninja pulled out the chair that Orochimaru had just left and while putting his glasses back on his face. Sasuke hung his head and pulled up another chair beside Kabuto before landing in it with a loud thud. He laid the scroll that was still in his hands on the desk in front of him and then grabbed an unused scroll near by and then reached for the ink and a pen. Kabuto unrolled the scroll and started to rub at his temples.

"This is going to take forever." Sasuke couldn't help the sound of acknowledgement that came out of his mouth. If it had been his choice Sasuke would have just burned the scroll and left it at that. Kabuto for his part seemed to completely agree with Sasuke on that as he started to glare at the scroll in front of him. It was going to be a very LONG night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**Author's Note:** The first part of this chapter is the scroll the way Kabuto and Sasuke are seeing it. It's written in Al Bhed with the help of a translator I found online. Certain words have not been translated for the simple fact that they are important. The translated version is at the end of the chapter! All of this information came from Wikipedia, so blame them if its off!

_**History (Recduno)**  
Pamuf ec dra recduno uv uin knayd myht ghufh du ymm Yevon's lremtnah yc Spira. Ed ec paehk fneddah eh dra myhkiyka uv dra Al Bhed yc y bayla uvvanehk du ymm dra ryntcrebc dryd ic Yevonite's ryja bmylat ibuh dras._

_Uha druicyht oaync yku drana fyc y Knayd Fyn – lymmat dra "Machina War" — padfaah dra ledeac uv Zanarkand and Bevelle. Yevon, Zanarkand's niman, luimt caa dryd rec ledo'c cissuhanc fana hu sydlr vun Bevelle's sylrehy, pid ra fyc ihfemmehk du ymmuf rec ledo du pa cfymmufat ib ehdu dra bykac uv recduno. Ra tajecat y bmyh du bnacanja Zanarkand's sasuno vun ymm adanhedo, ajah ev ra luimt hud cyja dra ledo edcamv._

_Yd Yevon's untan, sucd uv dra cinjejehk lussuh ledewahc yht cissuhanc uv Zanarkand kyja ib draen mejac du palusa fayth, frus Yevon fuimt drah ica du luhzina y cissuhat vuns uv Zanarkand, icehk draen sasuneac yc dra pycec vun drec sycceja cissuh. Drec cissuhat nabmely uv dra ledo fyc du pa yh etaym bynyteca, nasujat vnus luhvmeld yht druca fru syo ehvnehka ibuh drec ledo'c dnyhxiemedo. Drec cissuhat janceuh uv dra naym Zanarkand ec lymmat "Dream Zanarkand"._

_Eh untan du yllusbmecr drec, Yevon syhevacdat dra ledo uid yd cay eh yh ihteclmucat mulydeuh, vyn nasujat vnus dra Spiran syehmyht yht dra fynsuhkanehk Bevelle. Vindransuna, du bnajahd dalrhumuko vnus ymmufehk Bevelle un yhouha amca du aycemo mulyda rec cissuhat ledo, yht du bnudald rescamv frema ra cissuhat ed, ra lnaydat y sykel ynsun. Icehk knyjedo sykel du cinnuiht rescamv fedr bonavmeac, ra icat dras du lnayda yh ehjehlepma ynsun dryd fuimt kneb Spira eh dannun vun uha druicyht oaync: dra suhcdan ghufh yc "Sin"._

_Drec ynsun fuimt hud uhmo bnudald Yevon frema ra cissuhat Dream Zanarkand, pid ra ymcu "bnuknyssat" ed du yddylg ynayc fedr rekr bubimydeuhc yht ytjyhlat dalrhumuko, dric, pnehkehk dalrhumukelym bnuknacc du y rymd yht gaabehk dra baubma uv dra syehmyht vnus kejehk silr druikrd du fryd syo myo vyn uid yd cay._

_Ihvundihydamo vun Yevon, huf du pa ghufh yc Yu Yevon sayhehk "dra linca uv Yevon") syehdyehehk rec cissuhat ledo yht lnaydehk Sin fyc y knaydan cdnyeh uh rec risyh seht dryh ajah ra — fru fyc luhcetanat baanmacc ysuhkcd cissuhanc — luimt ryhtma. Rec risyhedo vytat vnus res yht ymm dryd fyc mavd fyc dra ehcdehld du syehdyeh Dream Zanarkand's untan, yht du bnudald rescamv. Sin's vencd yld yc yh ehcdehldiym paycd, "bnuknyssat" du tacdnuo ytjyhlat dalrhumuko, fyc du talesyda dra unekehym Zanarkand. Sin fuimt drah ku uh du pnehk tnayt du Spira's ledewahc vun y semmahheis._

_Dra daylrehkc uv Yevon — cyet du ryja paah mavd po Yevon du rec tyikrdan, Lady Yunalesca — fana esbmasahdat po Bevelle du syehdyeh untan drnuikr kejehk dra baubma ruba dryd Spira syo cusatyo pa vnaa uv Sin cruimt drao yduha vun draen "cehc." Eh yldiymedo, Yunalesca yht Yevon yna pameajat du ryja bmyhhat ed drec fyo vnus dra cdynd. Bevelle pameajat Sin du pa yh aeon cissuhat po Yevon yc najahka vun luhxianehk Zanarkand's tavahtanc. Eh y taym fedr Yunalesca du ybbayca Yevon's fnydr, cra uvvanat du bnujeta dras fedr y sayhc du syehdyeh untan yht ruba eh dra lussuh baubma eh aqlryhka vun dras ahcinehk dryd Yevon pa bnyecat yht kmuneveat. Drao yknaat, yht dra dasbmac uv Yevon fana punh, daylrehk dryd sylrehy fana vunpettah , dryd Sin fyc y nacimd uv risyhedo'c bneta yht ica uv sylrehy eh dra vencd bmyla, yht dryd Sin luimt uhmo pa jyhxiecrat frah risyhedo ryt yddyehat binedo yht paah lmayhcat uv edc bycd cehc. Ihdem drah, ed fyc cyet dryd uhmo dra nediym ghufh yc "the Final Summoning" fuimt bnujeta pneav nabneajac vnus Sin's dannun, lymmat dra "Calm"._

_Calms fuimt lusa frah y cissuhan syhykat du lusbmada dra cissuhan'c bemknesyka, updyehehk draen Final Aeon vnus dra ihcahd cbened uv Yunalesca eh dra niehc uv Zanarkand. Yunalesca rancamv fyc dra vencd rekr cissuhan, dnyhcvunsehk ran ricpyht Zaon ehdu y fayth, yht icehk res yc ran Final Aeon du tavayd Sin. Dra Final Summoning naxienac dryd dra puht padfaah dra cissuhan yht dra ehtejetiym fru palusac y vyodr vun dra Final Summoning pa y bufanvim, bancuhym puht, cilr yc dryd padfaah cepmehkc, vneahtc, un cbuicac. Uhmo drah fuimt dra puht padfaah dra Final Aeon yht dra cissuhan bnujeta ahuikr bufan du cryddan Sin's ynsun. Ihvundihydamo, dra ynd uv dra Final Summoning uhmo ahcinat dryd Sin fuimt nadinh, yc Yu Yevon's cbened fuimt asanka vnus dra lnylgat ynsun uv dra tavaydat Sin, yht buccacc dra Final Aeon dryd ryt tacdnuoat dra suhcdnucedo, icehk dryd Final Aeon yc dra luna vun y haf Sin, pakehhehk dra lolma yhaf._

_Vindran cdemm, Yu Yevon sankehk fedr y Final Aeon fuimt cajan dra bcolrel puht padfaah dra cissuhan yht dra aeon nacimdehk eh y bcolrel pylgmycr dryd fuimt gemm dra Cissuhan fru ryt zicd tavaydat Sin. Yunalesca rancamv vylat drec vyda, pid ran luhjeldeuh du bycc uh dra Final Summoning gabd ran eh Spira yc yh unsent. Yvdan dra tavayd uv Sin, dra Calm fuimt drah vummuf, bnujetehk y pneav baneut uv nacbeda vnus Sin's tacdnildeuh frema Yu Yevon lnaydat y haf Sin ynuiht dra Final Aeon ra ryt buccaccat._

_Dric ed fyc vun uha druicyht oaync: Sin fuimt pa tavaydat, dra cissuhan fru ylreajat dra vayd fuimt tea, yht Sin fuimt pa punh yhaf, drah tavaydat yht punh yhaf, ykyeh yht ykyeh, mayjehk tacdnildeuh yht cunnuf eh edc fyga ymm ylnucc Spira. Drec nabadedeuh uv taydr fyc ghufh yc "dra cbenym uv taydr."_

_Eh dra uha druicyht oaync dryd vummufat Sin's lnaydeuh yht dra tacdnildeuh uv Zanarkand, Spira palysa y nicdel myht, ymsucd lusbmadamo tajuet uv mynka ledeac yht rekran lejemewydeuh. Tia du dra yldeuhc uv Sin, yht dra Oajuh pyh uh sylrehy, vaf danneduneac naylrat mynkan dryh rysmad cewa, yc drao fana tacdnuoat po Sin yht draen bubimydeuhc talesydat pavuna drao fana ypma du tajamub. Dra uhmo ledeac mavd mynkan dryh csymm jemmykac fana Luca, frelr ruicac dra uhmo pmedwpymm cdyteis eh Spira, yht Bevelle, dra lahdan uv dra dasbmac uv Yevon. Dra baubma uv Spira mejat eh luhcdyhd vayn uv Sin, yht oaynhat vun dra Calm, frelr tynehk cissuhanc fuimt cad uid du pnehk du Spira aylr desa y haf Sin asankat. Rufajan, dra bemknesyka uv Summoner Yuna yd mycd pnuikrd drec lolma du yh aht. Dra baneut dryd vummufat fyc ghufh yc dra "Eternal Calm"._

_Tinehk draen bemknesyka Lady Yuna yht ran kiynteyhc aqbucat dra dasbma'c lunnibdeuh, robulneco yht runnevel ehdanhym fungehkc. Yc y nacimd, dra daylrehkc uv Yevon fana hu muhkan taasat jymet, yht ycculeydeuh fedr sylrehy yht dra Al Bhed baubma fana hu muhkan nakyntat yc cylnemakeuic. Spirans eh kahanym fana vylat fedr y bucedeja uidmuug fedr dra uhcad uv dra Eternal Calm. Ouihk baubma fana acbaleymmo xielg du ypyhtuh Yevon yht aspnyla sylrehy; aykan du lryhka Spira vun dra paddan, frema syho uv dra umtan kahanydeuh vamd dra lryhkac cfaabehk Spira fana rybbahehk duu xielgmo._

_Syho haf knuibc pakyh du ybbayn yd drec desa, ehlmitehk dra Youth League, dra New Yevon Party, dra Machine Faction, yht jyneuic cbrana rihdan knuibc. Pudr dra Youth League yht New Yevon cuikrd High Summoner Yuna's cibbund eh dra rubac uv pumcdanehk draen bumedelym bnacahla, pid cra lruca du nasyeh haidnym, ehcdayt palusehk y cbrana rihdan. Yc desa fahd uh, dahceuhc padfaah dra Youth League yht New Yevon pakyh piemtehk dufynt y jeumahd rayt, pid Yuna syhykat du bnajahd recduno vnus nabaydehk edcamv po crufehk dra baubma dra vummo uv cilr luhvmeldc. Dra lusehk uv dra Eternal Calm ymcu pnuikrd dra teclujano uv yhleahd niehc ydub Mt. Gagazet, yc famm yc y lejemewydeuh uv lyldiync lymmat dra "Cactuar Nation."_

_**Aeons and The Fayth (Yauhc yht dra Vyodr)**  
Dra fayth yna risyhc fru femmehkmo keja ib draen mejac du ryja draen cuimc caymat eh cdydiac. Draen aqecdahla yc y fayth ymmufc dras du lussiha fedr cissuhanc fedr frus drao ryja acdypmecrat y sahdym mehg. Drec mehg knyhdc y cissuhan yllacc du y fayth's tnaysc yht ahypmac res un ran du brocelymmo naymewa druca tnaysc yc Aeons, bufanvim lnaydinac frelr syo pa asbmuoat du yet dra cissuhan eh pyddma un eh y desa uv acbaleym haat._

_**Unsent (Ihcahd)**  
Eh nyna lycac, dra cbenedc uv dra tayt syo nacecd dra dnyhcvunsydeuh ehdu y veaht, ajah frah hud cahd. Ev y talaycat ehtejetiym buccaccac y bufanvim femm yht cdnuhk vaamehkc nakyntehk yh ihvehecrat binbuca eh dra funmt uv dra mejehk, draen cbened lyh nasyeh cdnuhk ahuikr bucd sundas du syhevacd draen bonavmeac ehdu y brocelym vuns eh dra esyka uv draen talaycat puto. Cilr paehkc yc drec, fru syo yld yht vihldeuh vun dra sucd bynd yc drao tet eh meva, yna navannat du yc "ihcahd" yht syo pa pahekh un symeleuic, tabahtehk ibuh dra hydina uv dra ehtejetiym._

_Dra ihcahd yna iciymmo ihfemmehk du ahdan dr Farplane icehk dra kydafyo eh Guadosalam. Drec ec pameajat du pa palyica drao syo pa brocelymmo ihypma du mayja uhla drao ryja tuha cu yht yna fyno uv dygehk dra necg. Drao yna ymcu jimhanypma du dra avvaldc uv dra cahtehk, frelr lyh pyhecr dra tecasputeat cbened du dra Farplane yht tecbanca draen bonavmeac, iciymmo hu syddan ruf cdnuhk dra femm dryd pehtc dras._

_**Pyreflies (Bonavmeac)**  
Bonavmeac yna y socdaneuic, hydinymmo ullinnehk brahusahuh. Rayjemo bnajymahd drnuikruid Spira, draca "pihtmac uv meva ahanko" drao yna lmucamo ycculeydat fedr taydr yht udran cbenediym ajahdc yht ahdedeac. Yc drao yna tabeldat yc vmuydehk, vmelganehk pymmc uv mekrd. _

_Druikr drao ryja paah rynhaccat du syho icac, pudr kuut yht emm, drao ybbayn du mylg camv-yfynahacc yht yho etahdeveypma ykahty eh draen ehand vuns. Eh drec nacbald, drao fuimt caas du pa hudrehk suna dryh yh ycbald uv hydina, bansaydehk ajanodrehk yht ajanouha eh Spira. Bonavmeac yna iciymmo ehjecepma, pid lyh pa caah frah y veaht ec gemmat un frah y cissuhan banvunsc y cahtehk. Uh druca ullyceuhc, bonavmeac ybbayn yc vmuydehk mekrdc dryd neca ehdu dra yen, drec tia du draen suna rekrmo luhlahdnydat cdydic yd druca desac. Tacbeda draen nyna ybbaynyhlac amcafrana, drao yna nakimynmo caah ynuiht dra Moonflow ynay uv Spira un fedreh dra Farplane. Dra Al Bhed rumt y drauno dryd bonavmeac yna nacbuhcepma vun esykac uv dra tayt dryd ybbayn uh dra Farplane, pameajehk dryd bonavmeac nayld du y bancuh'c sasuneac yht cruf dras esykac uv baubma drao ghaf. Rufajan, uhmo esykac uv dra tayt — yht cbalevelymmo dra tayt fruca bonavmeac ryja paah cahd du dra Farplane — femm ybbayn._

_Cissuhanc yna ypma du syhebimyda bonavmeac eh dra vunsydeuh uv Aeons — yht eh dra cahtehk uv dra cuimc uv dra tayt — tia du yh ehranahd yvvehedo vun rynhaccehk yht lryhhamehk cbenediym ahanko. Uhmo y vaf baubma uh Spira ryja "dra kevd" uv paehk ypma du syhebimyda cbened ahanko du vuns Aeons, ymdruikr drana yna syho risyhc yht veahtc ynuiht Spira fru lyh rynhacc drec sykelym ahanko du banvuns sykel cbammc. Dra Guado acbaleymmo ryja yh yvvehedo vun drec, tia du draen nyla ryjehk mejat eh lmuca bnuqesedo du dra Farplane vun kahanydeuhc. Rufajan, jano vaf pmylg sykac yht freda sykac yna ypma du palusa cissuhanc, yht ajah vafan lyh fedrcdyht dra ryntcrebc uv y cissuhan'c bemknesyka yht palusa rekr cissuhanc, dra ruhunevel dedma kejah du dra cissuhanc fru lusbmadat draen bemknesyka yht tavaydat Sin._

_**Yevon**  
Namekeuh ryc nasyehat y bynd uv meva vun syho uv dra baubmac uv Spira, fedr y mynka syzunedo uv dra bubimydeuh taclnepehk drascamjac yc "Yevonites." Druikr hu muhkan eh aqecdahla, dra daylrehkc uv Yevon fana semmahheis-umt yht rayjemo ehvmiahdeym. Dra Yevonite lmanko dyikrd dryd Sin fyc y tejeha bihecrsahd cad ibuh dra baubma vun draen bneta eh dra ica uv sylrehac. Yc y nacimd, dra dasbmac vunpyta dra ica uv sutanh dalrhumuko, yht bnusudat y limdina uv yduhasahd vun bycd cehc eh dra rubac uv ybbaycehk Sin. Dra uhmo udran sadrut uv tavaydehk Sin taasat yllabdypma po dra dasbmac fyc dra ica uv dra Final Aeon._

_Dra Yevon namekeuh fyc avvaldejamo tecpyhtat uhla ajetahla uv edc lunnibdeuh fyc teclujanat yht edc nasyehehk bneacdc jumihdaanat dra dnidr. Rymv y oayn mydan, dra sunym daylrehkc uv Yevon fana najedymewat eh dra vuns uv dra New Yevon Party, mat po Praetor Baralai. Ymdruikr dalrhelymmo y cbmehdan knuib uv Yevon, dra New Yevon byndo fyc hud y namekeuh, pid y cesbma bremucubro, draen suddu yht bucedeuh uh Spira's ytjyhlasahd paehk "Uha drehk yd y desa."_

_**Hierarchy of the Temples (Reanynlro uv dra Dasbmac)**  
**Grand Maester:** Dra dub uv Yevon's reanynlro.  
**Maester:** Dra Maesters ryja syho tideac fedreh dra Yevon untan ehlmitehk sygehk myfc, bnacetehk ujan Yevon's High Court, yht ujancaaehk Yevon's lejem, semedyno, yht cbenediym yvvyenc. Y nabnacahdydeja uv aylr uv Spira's drnaa syeh nylac canjac yc y Maester.  
**Priests:** Draen zup ec du yddaht du dra dasbmac drnuikruid dra myht. Aylr dasbma ryc y rekr bneacd fru bnacetac ujan dra dasbma yht edc cdyvv.  
**Summoners:** Yna lrynkat fedr dra knaydacd nacbuhcepemedo uv ymm: du zuinhao du Zanarkand, updyeh dra Final Aeon yht tacdnuo Sin. Cissuhanc ymcu banvuns dra cahtehk, dra nediym dryd kietac dra cuimc uv dra tayt du bayla uh dra Farplane. Dra dedma uv "high summoner", frelr fyc ymfyoc kejah bucdrisuicmo ihdem High Summoner Yuna pnuikrd dra Eternal Calm, navanc du cissuhanc fru ryja tavaydat Sin.  
**Acolytes:** Drao fung drnuikruid Spira banvunsehk jyneuic tideac vun dra dasbmac._

_**Militant Factions (Semedyhd Vyldeuhc)**  
**Warrior Monks:** Drao canja yc bnudaldunc du dra Maesters yht dra dasbmac, cdydeuhat bnesynemo eh dra ledo uv Bevelle. Maester Wen Kinoc fyc uhla y fynneun suhg, yc fyc dra "legendary guardian" Auron.  
**The Crusaders:** (vunsanmo ghufh yc dra "Crimson Blades") Fana y muucamo-ghed ynso dryd aqecdat du bnudald dufhc yht dasbmac vnus Sin. Ihmega kiynteyhc, Crusaders yna tenaldmo namydat du dra dasbmac. Hu huh-Yevonite ec banseddat du canja yc y Crusader, ymdruikr drana yna ihuvveleym lrybdanc lusbnecat ahdenamo uv baubma fru ryja paah aqlussihelydat. Ymm uv dra Crusaders fana aqlussihelydat, rufajan, frah drao cad ib Operation Mi'ihen, y zuehd Crusader-Al Bhed yddasbd du tacdnuo Sin. Dra knuib fyc vuihtat po Lord Mi'ihen, fru syta y zuinhao du Bevelle 800 oaync yku du lyms dra Maesters' vaync dryd ra fyc yccaspmehk yh ynso du luhxian dras. Mi'ihen syhykat du feh draen dnicd, yht dra Crimson Blades fana dranayvdan ehtildat ehdu dra Yevon lmanko yc dra Crusaders. Dra nuyt Mi'ihen ryt fymgat fyc nahysat dra "Mi'ihen Highroad" eh rec ruhun.  
**The Crimson Squad:** Fyc vunsat ynuiht dra desa uv Operation Mi'ihen. Dra dasbmac uv Yevon ehdahtat du lnayda y knuib dryd fuimt pa yh ameda ihed du cinbycc dra Crusaders, yht luhtildat y dnyehehk yht camaldeuh bnulacc vun dra Crimson Squad, uv frelr dra pacd lyhtetydac fuimt pa yccekhat maytancreb uv Crusader lrybdanc ylnucc Spira. Rufajan, uhmo drnaa lyhtetydac cinjejat dra aqanleca, ymm uv frus fana dynkadat vun aqalideuh dranayvdan tia du fryd drao ryt maynhat uv Vegnagun, y keyhd sylrehy namel uv Bevelle's rettah bycd fedr bufan ahuikr du tacdnuo dra fruma uv Spira ev icat esbnubanmo. Fedr ymm uv edc lyhtetyda'c tayt un eh retehk, dra knuib fyc hajan bid ehdu yldeuh. Ihmega dra Crusaders, huh-Yevonites (cilr yc Gippal) fana ymmufat du dnyeh fedr dra Crimson Squad.  
**Guardians:** Yna dra bnudaldunc uv cissuhanc, druikr hud tenaldmo namydat du dra dasbmac. Y cissuhan lruucac draen kiynteyhc yht lyh lruuca huh-Yevonites ev drao fecr, druikr tuehk cu ec hud uhmo nyna, pid ymcu muugat tufh ibuh. Dra ihuvveleym dedma uv "legendary guardian" fyc icat eh navanahla du Auron, kiynteyh du pudr High Summoner Braska yht rec tyikrdan, High Summoner Yuna._

_**Practices (Bnyldelac)**  
Dra kacdina uv bnyoan du Yevon ec y kacdelimydeuh dryd pakehc fedr uha rumtehk draen ryhtc uid du aedran ceta, drah pnehkehk dras eh vnuhd uv draen lracd, yc druikr rumtehk y cbrana, yht pufehk. Drec ec dra dnytedeuhym knaadehk uv Yevonites uha du yhudran, acbaleymmo ysuhk dra lmanko._

_Yttedeuhymmo, cissuhanc yna upmekydat du banvuns y cahtehk vun dra talaycat, bnajahdehk dra bonavmeac uv dra tayt vnus syhevacdehk yc veahtc._

_Yceta vnus draca dfu bnyldelac, dra sucd famm ghufh bnyldela ec dryd uv cehkehk dra "Hymn of the Fayth", ymcu ghufh yc dra "Song of Prayer". Tinehk dra ahdena semmahheis pavuna dra Eternal Calm, dra fayth nacetehk eh dra ehhan cyhldis uv aylr dasbma luimt pa raynt cehkehk dra Hymn of the Fayth. Ed ec ehedeymmo taclnepat yc y kevd vnus Yevon rescamv, kejah du cuudra dra rayndc uv dra vyedrvim yht dra cuimc uv dra tayt. Rufajan, ed ec mydan najaymat dryd ed fyc eh vyld y cuhk cihk po dra baubma uv Zanarkand eh taveyhla uv Bevelle. Yvdan dra lnaydeuh uv Sin, druca knuibc uv baubma fru cdemm cduut eh ubah taveyhla uv Bevelle yht dra hafmo vunsat dasbmac uv Yevon luhdehiat du cehk dra cuhk eh bnudacd. Yvdan ehedeymmo bmylehk y pyh uh dra rosh, dra dasbmac taletat — eh yh yddasbd du pino dra vyld dryd Yevon ryt paah yh ahaso uv Bevelle — du lmyes dra cuhk yc draen ufh, yht ed ajahdiymmo palysa y bynd uv Yevon's uvveleym tuksy._

_**Bnyo du Oi Oajuh. Tnays, vyodr. Vunajan yht ajan, knyhd ic bnucbanedo.**  
Pray to Yu Yevon. Dream, fayth. Forever and ever, grant us prosperity._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke slammed his head into the table in front of him for the tenth time that night. Kabuto was leaning back in his chair staring up at the ceiling and looked like he was glaring a hole into the stonework. Laying his head on the table and tapping his fingers on his blank scroll Sasuke growled.

"This is a complete and utter waste of time. Certain words are in English while the rest is in that weird gibberish." He slammed his hand down once more and sat upright glaring at Kabuto. "Why did you have to bring this worthless thing back with you anyways? It's more of a headache then Naruto when he hasn't had any ramen!" Kabuto tilted his head over towards the Uchiha and frowned. Sasuke knew that he was pissed off and he also knew that Kabuto wasn't any better than him. "Why would someone even write this in some odd gibberish But then write in some English as well?" Sasuke glanced at the scroll once more before movement from his eyes catch his eye. Kabuto was scribbling something done on another scroll, what looked to be the alphabet.

"If we put down the alphabet that we know, then work with the words that they have translated for us, maybe we can work out the key to this gibberish." Sasuke watched as Kabuto quickly scanned the old scroll before writing down some more letters onto his own scroll. Over three hours later Sasuke had laid his head down on the table and fallen asleep. Kabuto had actually gotten the key all worked out and was very proud of him self. Now he just had to translate the scroll.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Y P L T A V K R E Z G M S H U B X N C D I J F Q O W

Sasuke was rudely shaken awake and he glared up at Kabuto who was looking all together to pleased with himself for Sasuke's liking. He was holding up a scroll with a key on it. Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"So you got your self a key to the scrolls gibberish. Now what? We sit here for another day so we can translate this thing?" With Kabuto's nod Sasuke groaned and slammed his head into the table. He was hungry, tired, pissed off, and thirsty. Kabuto seemed to be all smiles and giggles as he started on the first part of the scroll. Making sure that the key was laid out in front of himself and Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed a pen and dipped it into the ink and started to translate one of the lower parts of the scroll.

_Several Hours Later…_

Kabuto threw his pen over his shoulder and stretched his arms above his head. It was finished, the old scroll had been completely translated and was now on a new scroll and neatly written. The medic nin glanced over to see Sasuke laying on the ground on his stomach growling to himself. Kabuto was about to tell Sasuke that he had finished when the door to the room they were in burst open and Orochimaru walked in. Sasuke immediately jumped to his feet and brushed off his pants. The black haired sennin stared at his two closest and most skilled ninja, his dark gold eyes narrowing slightly.

"Is it finished?" His voice was harsh and Sasuke had to hold in the anger that was bottling up inside of him. It wouldn't do to explode at his boss. Kabuto seemed to be in the same position and even shifted on his feet before walking forward and handing the new scroll over to the sennin.

"It seemed to be written in a language known as Al Bhed. It talks about another continent that they call Spira. It's got a history of the continent, though it only tells about the major information dating back a thousand years." Kabuto said as Orochimaru skimmed the scroll in his hands. "There is this one part that talks about this being called Aeons that I found interesting." Sasuke had to roll his eyes. The scroll had limited information about the Aeons, only actually saying how they were created. Sasuke was sure that this was going to come and bite them all in their asses. The shinning look in Orochimaru's eyes didn't help matters any.

"This is wonderful Kabuto. Good work both of you. Now get some rest. We have much planning to do." Orochimaru laughed as he walked from the room, Sasuke watched with a frown. When the sennin was gone both Kabuto and Sasuke fell over in exultation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Below is the translation for the Al Bhed at the beginning of the chapter. Bare with me, this is the last time a chapter will be this short and crappy. It needed to be done. Forgive me!

_**History**_  
Below is the History of our great land known to all Yevon's children as Spira. It is being written in the language of the Al Bhed as a peace offering to all the hardships that us Yevonite's have placed upon them.

One thousand years ago there was a Great War – called the "Machina War" — between the cities of Zanarkand and Bevelle. Yevon, Zanarkand's ruler, could see that his city's summoners were no match for Bevelle's machina, but he was unwilling to allow his city to be swallowed up into the pages of history. He devised a plan to preserve Zanarkand's memory for all eternity, even if he could not save the city itself.

At Yevon's order, most of the surviving common citizens and summoners of Zanarkand gave up their lives to become fayth, whom Yevon would then use to conjure a summoned form of Zanarkand, using their memories as the basis for this massive summon. This summoned replica of the city was to be an ideal paradise, removed from conflict and those who may infringe upon this city's tranquility. This summoned version of the real Zanarkand is called "Dream Zanarkand"

In order to accomplish this, Yevon manifested the city out at sea in an undisclosed location, far removed from the Spiran mainland and the warmongering Bevelle. Furthermore, to prevent technology from allowing Bevelle or anyone else to easily locate his summoned city, and to protect himself while he summoned it, he created a magic armor. Using gravity magic to surround himself with pyreflies, he used them to create an invincible armor that would grip Spira in terror for one thousand years: the monster known as "Sin"

This armor would not only protect Yevon while he summoned Dream Zanarkand, but he also "programmed" it to attack areas with high populations and advanced technology, thus, bringing technological progress to a halt and keeping the people of the mainland from giving much thought to what may lay far out at sea.

Unfortunately for Yevon, now to be known as Yu Yevon meaning "the curse of Yevon") maintaining his summoned city and creating Sin was a greater strain on his human mind than even he — who was considered peerless amongst summoners — could handle. His humanity faded from him and all that was left was the instinct to maintain Dream Zanarkand's order, and to protect himself. Sin's first act as an instinctual beast, "programmed" to destroy advanced technology, was to decimate the original Zanarkand. Sin would then go on to bring dread to Spira's citizens for a millennium.

The teachings of Yevon — said to have been left by Yevon to his daughter, Lady Yunalesca — were implemented by Bevelle to maintain order through giving the people hope that Spira may someday be free of Sin should they atone for their "sins." In actuality, Yunalesca and Yevon are believed to have planned it this way from the start. Bevelle believed Sin to be an aeon summoned by Yevon as revenge for conquering Zanarkand's defenders. In a deal with Yunalesca to appease Yevon's wrath, she offered to provide them with a means to maintain order and hope in the common people in exchange for them ensuring that Yevon be praised and glorified. They agreed, and the temples of Yevon were born, teaching that machina were forbidden, that Sin was a result of humanity's pride and use of machina in the first place, and that Sin could only be vanquished when humanity had attained purity and been cleansed of its past sins. Until then, it was said that only the ritual known, as "the Final Summoning" would provide brief reprieves from Sin's terror, called the "Calm".

Calms would come when a summoner managed to complete the summoner's pilgrimage, obtaining their Final Aeon from the unsent spirit of Yunalesca in the ruins of Zanarkand. Yunalesca herself was the first high summoner, transforming her husband Zaon into a fayth, and using him as her Final Aeon to defeat Sin. The Final Summoning requires that the bond between the summoner and the individual who becomes a fayth for the Final Summoning be a powerful, personal bond, such as that between siblings, friends, or spouses. Only then would the bond between the Final Aeon and the summoner provide enough power to shatter Sin's armor. Unfortunately, the art of the Final Summoning only ensured that Sin would return, as Yu Yevon's spirit would emerge from the cracked armor of the defeated Sin, and possess the Final Aeon that had destroyed the monstrosity, using that Final Aeon as the core for a new Sin, beginning the cycle anew.

Further still, Yu Yevon merging with a Final Aeon would sever the psychic bond between the summoner and the aeon, resulting in a psychic backlash that would kill the Summoner who had just defeated Sin. Yunalesca herself faced this fate, but her conviction to pass on the Final Summoning kept her in Spira as an unsent. After the defeat of Sin, the Calm would then follow, providing a brief period of respite from Sin's destruction while Yu Yevon created a new Sin around the Final Aeon he had possessed.

Thus it was for one thousand years: Sin would be defeated, the summoner who achieved the feat would die, and Sin would be born anew, then defeated and born anew, again and again, leaving destruction and sorrow in its wake all across Spira. This repetition of death was known as "the spiral of death."

In the one thousand years that followed Sin's creation and the destruction of Zanarkand, Spira became a rustic land, almost completely devoid of large cities and higher civilization. Due to the actions of Sin, and the Yevon ban on machina, few territories reached larger than hamlet size, as they were destroyed by Sin and their populations decimated before they were able to develop. The only cities left larger than small villages were Luca, which houses the only Blitzball stadium in Spira, and Bevelle, the center of the temples of Yevon. The people of Spira lived in constant fear of Sin, and yearned for the Calm, which daring summoners would set out to bring to Spira each time a new Sin emerged. However, the pilgrimage of Summoner Yuna at last brought this cycle to an end. The period that followed was known as the "Eternal Calm".

During their pilgrimage Lady Yuna and her guardians exposed the temple's corruption, hypocrisy and horrific internal workings. As a result, the teachings of Yevon were no longer deemed valid, and association with machina and the Al Bhed people were no longer regarded as sacrilegious. Spirans in general were faced with a positive outlook with the onset of the Eternal Calm. Young people were especially quick to abandon Yevon and embrace machina; eager to change Spira for the better, while many of the older generation felt the changes sweeping Spira were happening too quickly.

Many new groups began to appear at this time, including the Youth League, the New Yevon Party, the Machine Faction, and various sphere hunter groups. Both the Youth League and New Yevon sought High Summoner Yuna's support in the hopes of bolstering their political presence, but she chose to remain neutral, instead becoming a sphere hunter. As time went on, tensions between the Youth League and New Yevon began building toward a violent head, but Yuna managed to prevent history from repeating itself by showing the people the folly of such conflicts. The coming of the Eternal Calm also brought the discovery of ancient ruins atop Mt. Gagazet, as well as a civilization of cactuars called the "Cactuar Nation."

_**Aeons and the Fayth**_  
The fayth are humans who willingly give up their lives to have their souls sealed in statues. Their existence as a fayth allows them to commune with summoners with whom they have established a mental link. This link grants a summoner access to a fayth's dreams and enables him or her to physically realize those dreams as Aeons, powerful creatures which may be employed to aid the summoner in battle or in a time of especial need.

_**Unsent**_  
In rare cases, the spirits of the dead may resist the transformation into a fiend, even when not sent. If a deceased individual possesses a powerful will and strong feelings regarding an unfinished purpose in the world of the living, their spirit can remain strong enough post mortem to manifest their pyreflies into a physical form in the image of their deceased body. Such beings as this, who may act and function for the most part as they did in life, are referred to as "unsent" and may be benign or malicious, depending upon the nature of the individual.

The unsent are usually unwilling to enter the Farplane using the gateway in Guadosalam. This is believed to be because they may be physically unable to leave once they have done so and are wary of taking the risk. They are also vulnerable to the effects of the sending, which can banish the disembodied spirit to the Farplane and disperse their pyreflies, usually no matter how strong the will that binds them.

_**Pyreflies**_  
Pyreflies are a mysterious, naturally occurring phenomenon. Heavily prevalent throughout Spira, these "bundles of life energy" they are closely associated with death and other spiritual events and entities. As they are depicted as floating, flickering balls of light.

Though they have been harnessed to many uses, both good and ill, they appear to lack self-awareness and any identifiable agenda in their inert form. In this respect, they would seem to be nothing more than an aspect of nature, permeating everything and everyone in Spira. Pyreflies are usually invisible, but can be seen when a fiend is killed or when a summoner performs a sending. On those occasions, pyreflies appear as floating lights that rise into the air, this due to their more highly concentrated status at those times. Despite their rare appearances elsewhere, they are regularly seen around the Moonflow area of Spira or within the Farplane. The Al Bhed hold a theory that pyreflies are responsible for images of the dead that appear on the Farplane, believing that pyreflies react to a person's memories and show them images of people they knew. However, only images of the dead — and specifically the dead whose pyreflies have been sent to the Farplane — will appear.

Summoners are able to manipulate pyreflies in the formation of Aeons — and in the sending of the souls of the dead — due to an inherent affinity for harnessing and channeling spiritual energy. Only a few people on Spira have "the gift" of being able to manipulate spirit energy to form Aeons, although there are many humans and fiends around Spira who can harness this magical energy to perform magic spells. The Guado especially have an affinity for this, due to their race having lived in close proximity to the Farplane for generations. However, very few black mages and white mages are able to become summoners, and even fewer can withstand the hardships of a summoner's pilgrimage and become high summoners, the honorific title given to the summoners who completed their pilgrimage and defeated Sin.

_**Yevon**_  
Religion has remained a part of life for many of the peoples of Spira, with a large majority of the population describing themselves as "Yevonites." Though no longer in existence, the teachings of Yevon were millennium-old and heavily influential. The Yevonite clergy taught that Sin was a divine punishment set upon the people for their pride in the use of machines. As a result, the temples forbade the use of modern technology, and promoted a culture of atonement for past sins in the hopes of appeasing Sin. The only other method of defeating Sin deemed acceptable by the temples was the use of the Final Aeon.

The Yevon religion was effectively disbanded once evidence of its corruption was discovered and its remaining priests volunteered the truth. Half a year later, the moral teachings of Yevon were revitalized in the form of the New Yevon Party, led by Praetor Baralai. Although technically a splinter group of Yevon, the New Yevon party was not a religion, but a simple philosophy, their motto and position on Spira's advancement being "One thing at a time."

_**Hierarchy of the Temples**_  
**Grand Maester:** The top of Yevon's hierarchy.  
**Maester:** The Maesters have many duties within the Yevon order including making laws, presiding over Yevon's High Court, and overseeing Yevon's civil, military, and spiritual affairs. A representative of each of Spira's three main races serves as a Maester.  
**Priests:** Their job is to attend to the temples throughout the land. Each temple has a high priest who presides over the temple and its staff.  
**Summoners:** Are charged with the greatest responsibility of all: to journey to Zanarkand, obtain the Final Aeon and destroy Sin. Summoners also perform the sending, the ritual that guides the souls of the dead to peace on the Farplane. The title of "high summoner", which was always given posthumously until High Summoner Yuna brought the Eternal Calm, refers to summoners who have defeated Sin.  
**Acolytes:** They work throughout Spira performing various duties for the temples.

_**Militant Factions**_  
**Warrior Monks:** They serve as protectors to the maesters and the temples, stationed primarily in the city of Bevelle. Maester Wen Kinoc was once a warrior monk, as was the "legendary guardian" Auron.  
**The Crusaders:** (formerly known as the "Crimson Blades") Were a loosely-knit army that existed to protect towns and temples from Sin. Unlike guardians, Crusaders are directly related to the temples. No non-Yevonite is permitted to serve as a Crusader, although there are unofficial chapters comprised entirely of people who have been excommunicated. All of the Crusaders were excommunicated, however, when they set up Operation Mi'ihen, a joint Crusader-Al Bhed attempt to destroy Sin. The group was founded by Lord Mi'ihen, who made a journey to Bevelle 800 years ago to calm the maesters' fears that he was assembling an army to conquer them. Mi'ihen managed to win their trust, and the Crimson Blades were thereafter inducted into the Yevon clergy as the Crusaders. The road Mi'ihen had walked was renamed the "Mi'ihen Highroad" in his honor.  
**The Crimson Squad:** Was formed around the time of Operation Mi'ihen. The temples of Yevon intended to create a group that would be an elite unit to surpass the Crusaders, and conducted a training and selection process for the Crimson Squad, of which the best candidates would be assigned leadership of Crusader chapters across Spira. However, only three candidates survived the exercise, all of whom were targeted for execution thereafter due to what they had learned of Vegnagun, a giant machina relic of Bevelle's hidden past with power enough to destroy the whole of Spira if used improperly. With all of its candidates dead or in hiding, the group was never put into action. Unlike the Crusaders, non-Yevonites (such as Gippal) were allowed to train with the Crimson Squad.  
**Guardians:** Are the protectors of summoners, though not directly related to the temples. A summoner chooses their guardians and can choose non-Yevonites if they wish, though doing so is not only rare, but also looked down upon. The unofficial title of "legendary guardian" was used in reference to Auron, guardian to both High Summoner Braska and his daughter, High Summoner Yuna.

_**Practices**_  
The gesture of prayer to Yevon is a gesticulation that begins with one holding their hands out to either side, then bringing them in front of their chest, as though holding a sphere, and bowing. This is the traditional greeting of Yevonites one to another, especially among the clergy.

Additionally, summoners are obligated to perform a sending for the deceased, preventing the pyreflies of the dead from manifesting as fiends.

Aside from these two practices, the most well known practice is that of singing the "Hymn of the Fayth", also known as the "Song of Prayer". During the entire millennium before the Eternal Calm, the fayth residing in the inner sanctum of each temple could be heard singing the Hymn of the Fayth. It is initially described as a gift from Yevon himself, given to soothe the hearts of the faithful and the souls of the dead. However, it is later revealed that it was in fact a song sung by the people of Zanarkand in defiance of Bevelle. After the creation of Sin, those groups of people who still stood in open defiance of Bevelle and the newly formed temples of Yevon continued to sing the song in protest. After initially placing a ban on the hymn, the temples decided — in an attempt to bury the fact that Yevon had been an enemy of Bevelle — to claim the song as their own, and it eventually became a part of Yevon's official dogma.

Pray to Yu Yevon. Dream, fayth. Forever and ever, grant us prosperity.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The day in Konoha was quiet and all of its inhabitants were enjoying their peace. Two of the inhabitants were sitting atop the Hokage Monument staring out over the village they had grown up in and loved. Both were wearing the typical uniform of the ANBU, their masks clipped to their belts. The blonde male was laying on his stomach, his arms folded under his chin as he used them as a pillow. The pink haired female was sitting upright with her arms back behind her holding her self in place as she tilted his head back and let the cool summer breeze blow through her hair.

"It's nice today." The female's voice was soft and caring and it reminded the male of a time long past when he used to wish to hear such a tone. It was motherly, sagely, sisterly, all rolled into one, a maternal figures voice. The male turned his head away from the view of the village and glanced over to his best friend / sister. She, just like all of his other friends, had grown up greatly over the years. She had kept her hair short, saying it was far easier to take care of, and had even filled out in her more feminine ways. The blonde male remembered a time when he wanted greatly to just hold the pink haired female in his arms and never let go. Now he was just happy to be near her.

His silence to her words must have alerted her to his stare, because her bright green eyes looked over towards him. Her head shifting slightly and making her pink hair fall into her face. It made her seem even more beautiful to him. She gave him a soft smile before moving to lean forward slightly and wipe off the grass and dirt that had gathered on her hands. The blonde male shifted himself and turned onto his back to stare up at the clear blue sky.

"It feels nice." His voice wasn't as deep as most of his male friends. Nor was it as high as it once was. It was in the middle and he knew that it had gotten him a few if not hundreds of fan girls around the village. He turned his head and stared up into the bright green eyes of his best friend, his own eyes, though once the brightest of blues, had darkened to a blue that resembled a stormy afternoon sky. It was another one of the things that his fan girls all loved. He had heard a few of the girls talking once. Saying that his messy hair reminded them of someone just out of a hot romp in bed, his eyes dark with what they said was lust, his skin tan, his smile making all of the girls he showed it to melt (even his best friend) and his body muscled perfectly. He was in most girl's eyes a god.

"Let's go and get some lunch Naruto-chan. I haven't eaten anything all day." The pink haired girl stood up and brushed off her pants before holding a hand out to Naruto. Naruto grabbed onto it and thought for a moment of pulling her down on top of him. Instead he aloud her to pull him to his feet. He quickly dusted off his pants of any grass and dirt before running his hands through his hair. It stuck up at all sorts of weird angles and no matter how he tried it never went flat.

"That sound great Sakura-chan. I'm in the mood for some barbeque." Sakura had let out a soft laugh at Naruto before latching onto his arm and leading him off towards the path that would take them back to the village. Naruto was glad at the contact with his friend. He knew they were nothing more than that, and deep inside it hurt to know they were never going to be any more, but he was content with her friendship. He also knew that she only latched onto him to piss off his fan girls. And prided herself on the fact that she was the only girl Naruto aloud to latch onto him. It was material she used against all of the annoying girls who threw themselves at the boy.

Naruto, at first, hated the thought of having hundreds of girls throwing themselves at him. It all turned out even worse when the Kyuubi's chakra had completely become his own. The Kyuubi's mind had been transferred into the body of a dieing fox kit, and Sakura had healed the fox, and Naruto had placed some chakra into the body to allow it to talk. Kyuubi at first had been very upset at being in the body of a small kit, but had gotten used to it fast when Sakura had cuddled him and most of the females in the village gave him gifts like milk and cookies. For Naruto, his body had gone through some changes. His whisker like scars disappeared, his eyes darkened, and his hair seemed to have a mind of it's own. But Naruto couldn't complain. He loved the new attention. He was now the hero that the 4th had wanted him to be. The only thing different, he wasn't the only one. He had figured if he was to be a hero he wanted friends with him. Sakura had come with him to his trip to the top. And she had never once complained about it.

"Chouji's restaurant it is then!" Sakura's voice was bubblier as they entered hearing distance of the villagers. She only used her maternal tone when she and Naruto were alone, and Naruto was at a lost as to why. As they walked Naruto could feel the glares that the various village girls gave to Sakura, he also felt the stares and heard the whispers from the men. He let himself smile brightly as he let Sakura lead them towards the three story high restaurant Chouji owned.

As they entered the restaurant a few people greeted them. Most Naruto couldn't recall names to. Others were from the Rookie 9. Shikamaru was sitting at the main bar and next to him was Ino. The two looked deep in conversation but spared a moment to wave at the two. Chouji was behind the bar with a pretzel stick in his mouth and his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded his head towards Naruto and Sakura before attending to some of the people at the bar. Over in a corner Kiba and Shino were snacking on small sandwiches. Sakura dragged Naruto over towards an empty table and both sat on opposite sides from one another. A waitress came a few moments later and both of them ordered drinks and their food.

"Have you gone and seen Itachi lately?" Naruto shook his head at Sakura's question before laying his head down on the table in front of him. A few moments later the waitress appeared with their drinks and some small sandwiches. Naruto grabbed one of the sandwiches and twisted it around in his hands before looking up at Sakura, who was nibbling on one of the sandwiches.

"Tsunade's got me training a few of the kids who she would like in ANBU, not to mention all the paper work she's been loading on me. It's a nightmare, I'm doing three times as much as she is, and I'm not even Hokage yet." Naruto's voice was low and slightly depressed. Thinking about the handicapped Uchiha always made him that way. Naruto had been on the main attack team that had taken down the Akatsuki hideout. Most of the members were killed, but Naruto had hidden Itachi. He didn't know why he had done it, just that he had. Sakura had helped him to sneak the very injured man into the abandoned Uchiha compound and had even healed the worst of his injuries. Though Naruto had re-broken his legs to keep the Uchiha in place. Sakura had then helped him talk Tsunade into letting the Uchiha stay in the village, as long as he was no longer a threat.

Itachi of course was no longer a threat. An Uchiha without the Sharingan was worthless in his opinion, and had even begged Naruto to just kill him. It took months for the Uchiha to stop the begging for such a death, and then he went very quiet. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Naruto and Sakura were forced to force feed him and had been wired up to all sorts of machines to keep him alive. The silent treatment didn't end until Naruto had brought over a few of the children from the academy. Those little kids had doted on Itachi as if he were a golden ideal. Within a few sort days, the Uchiha had agreed to help train the kids in whatever he could. The children loved him, and to the utter shock of all the village, he seemed to love them too.

"We should go over and see him after lunch. Maybe bring him a doggie bag." Sakura had placed one of her elbows on the table and had rested her head onto her palm. Her eyes were closed and she was also sipping on her drink. A fruit juice that Naruto never really cared for, Carrot. It was just too healthy for him. Naruto nodded his head before taking a sip of his own drink, Sweetened Ice Tea. The two sat in silence until the waitress appeared with the first plates of food for them. Two very large barbeque spare ribs. Naruto rubbed his hands together and was about to dig in when a loud voice called out over the noise from the restaurant.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" It was Lee. The green spandex wearing new loud mouth of the former team 9. Naruto was glad that Lee hadn't changed one bit from the first time they had met. Sakura on the other hand, cringed whenever the boy came around. Now was no different. Sakura had ducked under the table, one of her spare ribs in her hands. Naruto chuckled to himself before waving at the dark haired Taijutsu jutsu.

"Lee-kun, I thought you and Neji-kun were out on a mission. I didn't expect you back for at least another week." Naruto now had a frown on his face and he took in Lee's appearance, the boy didn't seem injured. Though he did look like he was a bit rushed. Sakura's head popped up over the other side of the table and was glaring at the back of Naruto's head. "Neji wasn't hurt was he?" Naruto knew without turning that a look of real concern and worry had plastered itself onto Sakura's face. If there was one thing that really worried her, it was one of her friends becoming injured on a mission she had requested they take.

"No Naruto-kun, Neji-san was not injured, It is just our report could not wait and he sent me to find you. He is waiting back at the tower for you." Sakura growled under her breath before ripping a big piece of the rib off of the bone. Naruto frowned and shook his head before turning his back on Lee and going back to his food. Opening a napkin he placed it on his lap before licking his lips.

"If you don't mind Lee, I haven't had anything to eat all day and I might just pass out if I don't eat. I'll meet you and Neji in my office in an hour." Naruto then waved to dismiss Lee who gave a quick salute and then ran from the restaurant. Naruto then dug into his own food moaning to himself.

"The nerve of that guy! First showing up early from his mission, then excepting you to drop everything for a stupid report." Sakura rolled her eyes and wiped her hands onto a napkin. She then took a sip of her drink before folding her arms over her chest. Naruto watched her as he ate his ribs; over the years her dislike for Lee's affections had caused her to become very hostel to him in many cases. Him showing up unannounced was one of those cases. Another was him shouting her name across a room, or even shouting his love and devotion for her. Naruto at first found it very amusing, but after a while it had started to get on his nerves as much as it did Sakura's.

"We'll get a few more plates and then work out a doggie bag for Itachi. Then I'll pay, and you will not argue with me on that." Naruto narrowed his eyes, as Sakura was about to protest. She did this every time they went out to eat together. Said it made it look as if they were on a date. Naruto just thought it made him look like a gentleman. "Then I'll go and see what Neji and Lee have to report, then I'll meet you at the Uchiha compound. Deal?" Naruto watched Sakura nod her head as a waitress come and took there plates and set down two new ones. Both of them fell into silence as they continued to eat. Four plates each later Sakura had ordered another round be put into a doggie bag and kept warm. Naruto was wiping his hands on a napkin when hands covered his eyes. He didn't have to hear any voice to know whom it was, the tanned calloused hands of one of his closest friends were ones he knew well. "How come you are the only one out of all of our friends that has seemed to mentally grow up backwards?"

"Oh fuck you Uzumaki. I'm as grown up as you are. Or should I remind you about Shino's birthday party and the incident with finding your clothing on the ceiling fan of the Hokage office?" Naruto felt his face redden as Sakura burst into laughter. A quieter and deeper laugh caught Naruto's ears and he looked over to see Shino covering his mouth. Naruto then looked to the one who had covered his eyes and frowned.

"Kiba, I believe you have stooped to a new low. Plus you need better comebacks. I remember just two weeks ago where we had to pull your naked ass off of the bar when you had drank to much sake. If I recall correctly you had even tried to do make out with the mirror." Kiba had blushed darkly before he took a swing at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked the swing and caught Kiba's fist in his hand and pulled it behind his back. "Calm yourself. I don't want to have to hurt you in front of a lady." Sakura snorted at hearing Naruto before getting up from the table and fixing her hair.

"Please Naruto I'm far from a lady." Naruto felt a snicker rising in his throat and held it back while putting on a stern face. He looked over to Sakura and shook his head.

"Don't flatter your self Sakura, I was speaking about Shino-chan." He gestured over towards the sunglasses wearing teen and ducked a swing from the boy, having to release Kiba to do so. Naruto ducked behind Sakura who was holding her stomach laughing hard. They were causing a scene and they all knew it, yet they also knew that Chouji would never throw them out. If anything, people came for the scene's Naruto and Kiba would make. Rubbing the back of his neck he turned to the waitress and grabbed the doggie bag while handing her the money to pay for his and Sakura's drinks and food. Sakura had stopped laughing and was again fixing her hair. Kiba was leaning against the chair Naruto had sat in earlier and Shino was adjusting his sunglasses.

"Alright clowns, Naruto has a meeting in his office." Sakura grabbed onto Naruto's arm and started pulling him towards the door. Naruto waved at Kiba and Shino laughing softly to him self. Once out side Naruto handed the doggie bag to Sakura and placed a kiss to her cheek. A few girls near by quickly scattered muttering curses to them selves. Sakura playfully punched Naruto in the shoulder before pushing him away. "Smooth move Naruto, but try it again and I'll have your balls in a glass jar in my office." She gave a sweet smile to Naruto's stunned silence and patted his cheek. Naruto have her a smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura shook her head and then sighed. She knew Naruto still held deep feelings for her, and she really liked Naruto too. But it wasn't the kind of love and affection that she knew Naruto deserved. Naruto deserved someone who would love him for every single thing he was and is. Needed someone who would hold him at night and allow him to protect them no matter what. Sakura wasn't that person. She knew that deep within her heart, and she knew that Naruto knew it too.

With those thoughts in her head Sakura turned and started to walk down the street towards the Uchiha compound. If she took her sweet time, she would probably arrive just as Naruto did. He always did have a way of making meetings go back in just seconds, plus he was extremely fast.

"I knew Jiraiya-sama shouldn't have taught him Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). Now we can't keep him in one place long enough to even breath. He's turned into a monkey." Laughing to herself Sakura failed to notice the dark ominous clouds that were starting to gather to the west of Konoha.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter done. I'm going to be getting into the Final Fantasy bit soon. But I have to get all this Naruto stuff out of the way. Though Sakura is one of my least favorite characters, I've made her into a great girl. Though she will not end up with Naruto. No matter how many people beg for it. Naruto is being saved for someone very special. Please review! I don't get many reviews and I work so hard to please my readers. 


End file.
